When Things couldn't Get Stranger, They Did
by WUMCSkilletFan
Summary: What happens when Frodo and Sam are transported to Pandora? Will they flourish? Um... no, that would be a really bad plot line! AU story of when things couldn't stranger, they did.
1. The beginning!

**Well hello again! I decided that I would try something new today! Something never done before, at least on ! I'm going to write about Avatar! And do you know why? Because I can! Ha! Ha! Ha! But not only that; this is an Avatar and Lord of the Rings crossover! It has never been done before so I am doing it NOW! Ha! This is gonna be fun. (Ring isn't destroyed yet, but Jake has become an actual part of the Na'vi.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or LOTR and only **_**I**_** own this crossover! So ha!**

Jake's POV

I had just come back from hunting with a small patrol when all of the sudden these two tiny men fell from the trees. Instinctively we all pointed our arrows at them. "I don't believe we should have come here, Mr. Frodo," The orange haired fat one murmured in the other one's ear. The black haired worn out one slumped to the ground a wailed quietly, "I knew this mission could never be completed! I was a fool to go along with it! Now, here we will die, surrounded by very tall blue creatures without even saying good-bye to Bilbo, or Gandalf, or anyone!" Liz, a young scientist who had fought with us in the war between humans and Na'vi and had changed into one of us, looked to me curiously. I knew what her look meant. _What the hell? What do I do? _I shook my head and motioned for her to do what the rest of us did. Neytiri nudged me and told me in our native tongue to speak to them, being as I knew the most English and was leader of the patrol. "Greetings, small ones," I got a kick out of the formality of my interrogation, "I am Jake, of the Omaticaya clan and you two have stumbled upon our home grounds. State your business," I was suspicious of these two; I thought we'd gotten all the humans out. But these two didn't smell of human, something a bit stranger; something I didn't know.

"Our business is our own," The black haired one put a hand on the orange haired one, who had his hand on his sword, about to take it out and attack us. I looked to Liz; she had been very compassionate as a human and thought she could do some good out here with me. I waved her forward. She stepped out of line and calmly lowered her arrow, trying to look as unthreatening as possible. I thought about that for a second then lowered mine to. "Yes, on a normal basis your business would be your own, but you're on our lands now so _your_ business is now _our_ business. Now, we are going to ask you once more: _State your business._" I knew Liz was only about twenty four in human years, but whenever she wanted to be, she could act extremely mature.

The black haired one sighed in defeat but answered. "My name is Frodo and this is my friend Sam. We are on a mission to destroy this ring," He held up a golden ring hanging by a chain around his neck. "If we don't all of Middle Earth will be destroyed. We need your help; we are quite lost." Liz muttered an "I'll say," and I turned back to Neytiri. "Should we bring them to your mother," I asked in our language. "I'm going to need some help figuring out what to do with these two," She nodded and when I turned back to Frodo and Sam, their faces were confused. "Was that some sort of elf-ish language you were just speaking?" Frodo asked. I let Liz answer, she seemed quite amused. "_El-fish_," She laughed. "How hard did you hit your head," I could tell she was having a good time.

On the way back to camp, Sam was quite protective of Frodo, which had me a little unnerved. Liz also wouldn't shut up about this 'el-fish' thing. "El-fish, what is that? Some Spanish fish? Ha, looks like the first encounter with humans after the war and we get the mentally ill ones!" I couldn't help noticing the smile that spread across Neytiri's face during her friend's time of extreme fun. Neytiri and Liz had become quite close to each other in the past year since the war, becoming best friends. I enjoyed that my mate was happy, but I was a little apprehensive of the two small, strange humans. "Having fun Liz?" I asked her sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Yep," She put emphasis on the 'p'. I shook my head; _a person that can act mature shouldn't be so annoying, _I thought playfully.

Sam's POV

I replayed everything that had just happened to Mr. Frodo and me. First we ran too far and fell off of the cliff and into the forest below. Then we were surrounded by strange, primitive looking blue people. They'd all pointed sharp looking arrows at us. "I don't believe we should've come here, Mr. Frodo." I whispered in my master's ear. He slumped to the ground and wailed something too quiet for me to hear, I only caught "Mission could never be completed… I was a fool… we will die… tall, blue creatures… good-bye to Bilbo, or Gandalf…" I looked up to see one of the tall, blue creatures look at the obvious leader and it shook it's head and motioned to the rest of their patrol. One of the creatures nudged the leader and told him something unintelligible and he stepped forward, arrow still raised and pointed at us. "Greetings, small ones," He spoke in an odd accent, but his speech was unhindered by it. "I am Jake of the Omaticaya clan and you two have stumbled upon our home grounds. State your business," He demanded. I snarled internally at him, protective of my master.

Frodo gave in, "Our business is our own." He put one of his hands over mine, which was on my sword; a warning, he knew we would die if it came to a fight. This 'Jake' fellow looked to the creature that looked at him earlier and motioned it forward. The thing lowered its arrow and Jake quickly did the same, so as not to frighten us into a fight. The creature stepped gracefully over to stand beside its leader and spoke with almost clear English, only a small amount of accent tainting her voice. She spoke gently and firmly, "Yes, on a normal basis your business would be your own, but you are on our lands now so _your _business is now _our _business. Now we are going to ask you once more: _State your business._"

Frodo sighed but answered, "I am Frodo and this is my friend Sam. We are on a mission to destroy this ring," He held up the accursed Ring of Power that hung around his neck and continued. "If we don't all of Middle Earth will be destroyed. We need your help; we are quite lost," Mr. Frodo explained. The female that spoke to us muttered something that looked like an "I'll say," and Jake turned back to the creature that nudged him forward. He spoke in some language that I didn't understand and the creature nodded. I looked to see Mr. Frodo giving them a confused looked. "Was that some sort of elf-ish language," The female strained to keep herself confused and that angered me. Why would she laugh at such an innocent question? The leader let her speak. "_El-fish,_"She chortled, "How hard did you hit your head?" And a few other of the creatures picked Mr. Frodo and I up from the ground and escorted us back to their camp.

The female continued to laugh in the strange language that the leader and the others spoke in. The creature who spoke with Jake earlier smiled in amusement at the females rant. Jake kept looking back at Mr. Frodo and I with suspicious glances and I knew instantly that he didn't trust us. He spoke in their language to the female and I could only pick out the female's name in the mix: Liz. She nodded and Jake shook his head in mock disdain. They were all obviously friends. I wondered what they would do to us. They would probably kill us, and then eat us like the savages they looked to be. Suddenly, with that thought, my life didn't matter anymore. Mr. Frodo's did. I would fight and die for my master if that's what it came to; I wasn't going down without a fight.

**Awe, Sam is so loyal! So, did ya like it? Well, I don't care- Just review! I'll update later if you just review! Please tell me what you think of my character, Liz!  
I will see you later! Adios!**


	2. Review! Please!

**What is up my fans that haven't reviewed yet (HINTY HINTY!) This is the second chapter of my first crossover! Yay, for progression!  
Anyway, no one reviewed so I don't know if the public likes my character, Liz, so you'd better review if you like her! Grr… Do it, do it NOW! Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Avatar. Or Skillet. BUT I WANT TO OWN ALL THREE SO BAD!**

Liz's POV

I liked to laugh at these strange guys. El-fish, ha!

When we got back to camp, Jake greeted everyone and went to Neytiri's mother. I was told to stay with these strange short people that call our language El-fish. The rest of our patrol left me alone smirking, _real nice guys, real nice, _I thought. Since it was going to take a while for Jake to come out and make decision, I decided to be friendly with the two strangers. "So, uh, hi, I'm Liz," I greeted them cautiously, not wanting to freak them out. The black haired one, Frodo, turned, looked up at me, and smiled politely. The orange haired fat one, Sam, looked up and grimaced. He didn't scowl like he did when anyone else looked at him. _Yes, _I celebrated mentally, _I am trusted by short people! _"Hello," Frodo whispered wearily. He had obviously been going through some hard times. Maybe still went through them. Sam said nothing. I had a feeling Sam was under Frodo on the totem pole and that was why he looked all maternally protective of him. Anyway, I quit my evaluation and continued chatting. "So, saving Middle Earth, that's big. No pun intended." I was trying to get them warmed up to me so that I could ask them the obvious question: How'd they get here? "You don't believe us, do you?" Frodo was quick; I had to give him that. "No, but that isn't important right now. What is important is what you are, how you got here, and what can we do to help?" I nodded with the first statement and counted off the questions on my long fingers for the second. This time, Sam answered.

"We are hobbits, obviously, from the Shire. You people _have _heard if the Shire right," Sam was unhappy with being here, I could tell that from his voice. "My questions first, then yours," I countered. He scowled but continued. "Well, we were running up Mount Doom when we fell into a large crack in its surface. When we landed, we were running here and fell off the cliff and in the middle of your little patrol thing." He spoke quickly so as to bet the information out quickly.

"And the last question," I prompted at his hesitation. Frodo answered for him. "We just needed to find some food and shelter. The absolute crucial deed is to destroy this thing," He looked down at the ring hanging around his neck. I had no idea why these 'hobbits' had such an aversion to jewelry. Maybe Frodo was married and wanted out of it so badly that he'd go off and destroy the ring in some distant land.

I couldn't decide whether to be proud for the woman who married such a determined little man, or sympathetic of her. Either way, these people were _strange!_

Later Jake came to a decision and announced that the two would be staying until we found out how to get them back to where they belonged. I had to be the interpreter for Frodo and Sam, of course. After his speech, Jake walked over to me. I thought this was to relieve me of my guard duties. I was very off.

"Hey Liz," He greeted me. I nodded in acknowledgement. "So, guess what?" He was mean, preying on my dislike for suspense. "What," I demanded. "You have to guess," He smiled at me. "Jake, if you don't tell me I will attack you," I growled playfully. "Fine," He said but still refrained from telling me what I was supposed to guess at. I gave him a look. "You get to be the tour guide for Sam and Frodo! You will also be there guard. You will show them where to sleep, get them some food, and be with them while we try to figure out how to get them back to where they came from. Isn't that great?" He crowed happily.

Holy. Crap.

Neytiri came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You told her?" She guessed. He nodded like the jerk he was. "It's alright Liz. I had to be the tour guide for Jake here and look where we are now." She comforted me. "I guess that bit of information helps," I allowed.

I still wasn't happy though.

Frodo's POV

The Ring was a great burden on me. That was quite clear in my mind. But what wasn't clear to me was how we ended up from going up the sides of Mount Doom to this strange place. Everything after we fell became a haze to me. I answered their questions, but I was still trying to put one and one together.

It was impossible.

So I gave up attempting to be logical right as the leader of the patrol that we fell into, named Jake, announced something in their strange elf-ish tongue. I believed he was their leader. The female that obviously enjoyed laughing, named Liz, made fun of the fact I called it 'elf-ish'. These people were quite odd. But she was nicer than the rest, a very happy spirit. I even think Sam liked her better than the others.

Liz relayed his announcement over to us and I was pleased that we had a safe place to stay, for now. These people hadn't tried to kill us yet, so they were kinder than orcs.

Jake walked over to Liz and I saw her shoulders relax from their tense position; she must be getting relieved of her duty. I didn't understand what they were saying, but I knew from Jake's large smile and tone and Liz's playful growls that he was taunting her. Another creature walked over, one from the patrol that had nudged Jake to speak to us, put its hand on Jake's shoulder, and tried to soothe Liz. From the way Jake unconsciously leaned into it I could tell he was the creature's mate. Liz sighed and turned to us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I get to be yours and Sam's tour guide, guard, and caregiver." I could tell she wasn't happy with the assignment. But she didn't dare argue with her leader. She began to take us to a place for us to rest before we ate. Sam leaned over and whispered in my ear, "They're probably going to kill us in our sleep, Mr. Frodo. Be on your guard." I saw Liz twitch an ear and knew she heard us. Sam saw too and quickly fell back into his original space. Sam had a point.

But I just didn't think Liz or Jake or anyone of these people would do such a thing. Even though they looked primitive and savage, they were a curious and thoughtful people. No, I didn't think they would hurt us.

But I would feel better clutching my sword when I slept, none the less.

**So how did you like it? Well, I won't know until you **_**REVIEW! **_**Please do it. NOW. Please? Anyway, I was talking to my friend at the gym yesterday and she said that I should do a Legolas POV (she is a Legolas fangirl, and you can't blame her; guys that can walk on snow, be really tall, have pointy ears, and a sick aim have GOT to be loved!) So I am considering her suggestion and weighing the option of my character being transported into Middle Earth. I think I'll just add a Legolas POV. I like my character where she is now. But I will change my mind if YOU, yes YOU, disagree and PUT IT ON A REVIEW and submit it! Please, my character is anxiously waiting!**


	3. Hanging out, in an upside down fashion

**Ugh! I'm just going to stop begging! No, I won't; I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS! Well, since we're past my begging I will explain this part of the story. It is pretty much all in my character's point of view (I love her, she's exactly like me! Oh, wait, duh.) And what she is saying and thinking about Sam and Frodo. The chapter is, er, well… strange I guess. You meet another one of Liz's friends here though! Enjoy it while you can! Ha! Ha! Anyway, I have this little thing for you to enjoy before the story. Oh, and CB means Charlie Brown, my Youth Minister.**

**Me: … And **_**I **_**said 'If you don't like vegetables so much, why don't you just feed them to Gollum?' And **_**Sam **_**was all like 'because then he would get stronger and…. Well….'**

**CB: Hey Liz!**

**Me: CHARLIE! (Jumps and hugs CB and holds him in a choke hold.)**

**CB: Don't… you… have… a story… to… narrate?**

**Me: Oh, yeah (Drops Charlie) I should do that, shouldn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings! I do NOT own Avatar. I do NOT own Charlie Brown (My Youth Minister)! I do NOT own Superchick! But I DO own Superchick, my imaginary friend. Ha! You can't claim THAT can you, famous writers and directors and freaking amazing Youth Ministers and contemporary Christian rock bands! **

Liz's POV

Isn't it just ironic that I of all people decided to be nice to these mentally ill short dudes and now I'm stuck with them?

I sighed and led Sam and Frodo to our sleeping places. I hopped up onto the lowest branch and turned to see the confused faces on Sam and Frodo. "What," I was quite confused. Couldn't everyone jump well enough to get up on this branch? "I don't think our legs have as much power as your legs seem to." _Apparently not_, I thought at Sam's hint.

"No, of course not," I mumbled. I held my hand out to them in turn. Once they were both on the braches, the way up was a bit easier. Or at least, I didn't have to reach as low as the first branch.

When we finally reached our sleeping spaces, I was unprepared for the guys' reactions. "Hammocks? You expect us to sleep and camp in _hammocks?_" Was what Sam wailed. Frodo said nothing, just opening his mouth to form a perfect little 'O' of shock. "Yes, we do expect you to sleep in hammocks! And why do you need to set up a camp when there is a perfectly stable one right below us?" These people were just so _odd! _ What was with their strange aversion to hammocks? Before I could ask, both recomposed themselves and faced me yet again. "How do we get over to them," Frodo whispered. I couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor mite. He'd probably been expecting some elegant bed to crash on or something. _Wrong planet, kid, _I thought.

Jumping lithely from branch to branch, I came to stand in front the two farthest hammocks from the rest of us. They were slower in getting over to me; seeming to make every jump like it was a canyon to cross. After half an hour or so, they regained their positions next to me. "Alright, very simple to get in, just fall into them. No matter how flimsy they may look, they can carry a good bit of weight." Sam looked intrigued and was first to fall into his hammock. He laughed when he hit the designated target. "Come on Mr. Frodo, it's alright!" Sam smiled up at his friend. Frodo looked up at me, the fear obvious in his eyes.

Oh come on!

I couldn't believe what I was about to do! Niceness to strangers wasn't something I was known for, but here I was, taking the really small hand of a person I'd only known for an hour and I was leading him onto this hammock. When had I become such a softie?

When the two were safe on the hammocks, I sighed and leapt up onto a branch above my head. My best friend, Eliza, lounged on a close branch. "Hey Superchick," I greeted her loudly. She jumped and quickly threw a rock at my head. I dodged the rock skillfully. "Well _that _was nice," I said sarcastically. She smirked. "What did I say would happen the next time you snuck up on me, mini- me?" She suppressed a laugh.

Eliza and I had been best friends since college. I persuaded her into coming with me to be scientists at this place on a distant planet. She agreed and we could never be separated after that. I always called her Superchick because she _loved _this contemporary Christian rock band called Superchick. And she called me Mini-me, I guess you can figure that one out yourselves. "Hey Superchick, why did you have a rock so close to you," I asked her skeptically. Her smile turned to a sheepish grin. "Oh, well, you know, just… because." She mumbled, knowing when she'd been found out. I'd already figured she would throw a rock at me, that wasn't news.

What _was_ news was my new job.

"Guess what," I sighed. "Should I? You know I don't like bad news, mini-me." She narrowed her eyes. I shook my head, momentarily surprised with the fact that my hair didn't whip around like it used to. Braids, you either love em' or hate em'. "It isn't bad news for you Super-" I was interrupted by a gasp and determined groan. "Freaking of course," I growled and looked down.

There was Frodo, attempting to come and see me by committing attempted suicide and trying to jump onto our branch. "Why me? Why did it have to be me?" I moaned and hopped down to my obviously mental responsibility.

"What are you _doing_?" I snarled. The child sized man flinched.

"I wanted to see you Liz." He murmured.

"See me? You could have looked up!" I gave him an exasperated exclamation. He looked down, embarrassed.

"Can you go back to the hammock," I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. He nodded. I gestured for him to go. He shuffled back to his place beside his sleeping best friend; the picture of remorse. I sighed. Had I been too hard on the guy? Could I have handled that better? I shook my head and pulled myself back up to my friend.

Eliza erected herself back up to a casual position in the branch. I huffed and let myself fall backwards. I dangled on the branch upside down. "Was that too harsh," I asked her guiltily. "It could have been handled a bit calmer, yes." I sighed at her confirmation. Although it was true, I didn't like it.

_I can apologize to the like munchkin_, I thought as a delicious scent wafted over to me. "Dinner time," Eliza murmured. Okay, I would apologize, _after _I had some food.

**Hmm, if I was Liz (and I am, but not really) I would get some food right now too. But I hiked three miles up King's Mountain yesterday and I **_**hurt! **_**Sorry, but I do. Anyway, by tomorrow night I will have some snippets of info on my profile about Tucker from Youth Group because I love to laugh at him! (That sounded really stalker-ish didn't it?)  
Superchick (imaginary friend, not band) - Review or Charlie Brown dies! **

**Charlie Brown- Why do I have to DIE?**

**Me- You don't HAVE to die, you can live if my fans just REVIEW! I mean, are you people cereal? I have almost seven hundred viewers and not a SINGLE review! As Superchick said before- Review, or Charlie DIES! **

**Charlie- You are so cruel!**

**Me- Oh, you know I still love you!**

**Charlie- Yeah, I do! (Both hug)**

**Me- Just review! Please? Thanks! **


	4. Ooo, there is death here! Review it!

**YAY****I got a review! Yippee! Thank you William6613 for your review! Why can't you all be like William6613, huh? Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of this story! Hooray for additions! This chapter is kind of strange, random, and the likes, but that's how I like it! DEAL WITH IT! Sorry, must… keep… up… happy… façade (eye twitch).  
I like the fact that food was the olive branch (sorry, hungry) between the hobbits and Liz! But, if you look at Sam, he is all about food! So I was reading ****The Return of the King ****last night and the two are always talking about food! So, food is the olive branch! Ha-ha!**

I don't think that anyone would actually have IPods in the actual Avatar, but, maybe Liz and Eliza brought the pieces of technology with them when they were changed! But, yes they have IPods and they are used a LOT! 

**Enjoy the story and the disclaimer that will be put right under this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, LOTR, the songs mentioned, or any more of my 'Lucky Muffins' unfortunately. Alas, the sugary goodness of my 'Lucky Muffins' are gone; I will have no more luck! **

Liz's POV

It took me about two seconds to realize that I wasn't free anymore.

Sighing, I climbed down to the two boys that slept in our hammocks. Sam was asleep and Frodo looked sadly up at the just now appearing stars. I looked back at Eliza, who waited patiently for me, and waved her off. She took a look at me and nodded; she knew that I was going to apologize.

I leapt lightly and silently over to Frodo's hammock so as not to wake Sam. He didn't hear me. Pulling myself into a sitting position behind him I began my apology.

"So, what's up?" I asked cautiously.

Frodo jumped and snarled at me, fingering the golden ring around his neck. Sam was jolted awake, saw his friend's position, and in one bound had his sword pressed against my neck. I slowly grabbed the dagger that hung around my waist and held it up. Sam saw it and pressed harder against my neck which had started bleeding. I felt the blood pool up in the crevices of my neck and knew I would be down quickly in a fight.

Oh crap.

Frodo gasped and the sword went farther into my neck, now I was finding it hard to breath.

This job just got better and better by the second.

"_**SAM! **_What are you _**doing? **_Get off of her, she's dying!" Frodo screeched.

And with that, even though the pressure receded, I faded.By the time it was fully gone, my world became black and I knew I was dead.

Nice; isn't it just _ironic _that the guys I attempt to be nice to kill me?

Frodo's POV

War cries filled the air as I looked at Liz's body. Sam, my friend, had killed the creature I'd fallen in love with.

I fell to the ground, and then I realized there was no ground and I fell to the forest floor. Liz would have helped me up, had Sam not killed her.

I was fine, but I welcomed the pain. The pain made me forget that Liz was dead, that Sam had killed her or that…

_I caused Liz's death._

Of course I did! I snarled which woke overprotective Sam up and he had seen her sitting so close to me, seeing her as a threat instead of her apologetic smile that I'd just realized was on her face. Soon, out of my self loathing gurgles, I heard the others come down with the corpse of Liz and the murderer Sam. For once, I felt no pull to protect him only to hate him.

And why shouldn't I, because he was my friend? No. No longer was Sam a friend of mine, I would not be associated with a killer.

As the procession came down I saw Jake, his mate, Liz's best friend, and a few other warriors carry Liz's body to the older creature that awaited them. The older creature looked genuinely worried and concerned for Liz, not full of grief and anger like one would be after such an amazing female was lost because of their guests. Then I wondered:

_What if Liz wasn't dead?_

Liz's POV

I scented the herbs and minerals and knew I had been carried to Neytiri's mother, our Healer. I still didn't know her name, but she was quite a gentle female, caring and loving.

Wait, why should I still be thinking? Or smelling? Wasn't I dead?

Unconscious was a better word for my condition. I was tough and young, I could take this!

Couldn't I?

Of course I could, I'd taken on hunting and sparring wounds and gotten back on with my life the next day.

But no one's ever slit your throat before.

The thought stuck in my mind. Of course no one has ever slit my throat before, why would they? But today Sam did, and so many things could go wrong!

The wound could get infected, I could bleed out my life before I could get patched up, an insect could climb into my body and kill my immune system, and…

I wanted to slap myself! _Quit being so pessimistic, _I growled mentally. Really, was I actually thinking of all the ways I could _die? _I needed to occupy myself.

_There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium, hydrogen, and nitrogen, oxygen, and rhenium, and… _No, you're a scientist! You should know the elements! I gave up, science was boring me. So I started reciting the lyrics for Walk on The Water by Britt Nicole. _You look around and staring back at you another wave of doubt. Will it pull you under, you wonder. What if I'm overtaken, what if I never make it, what if no one's there, will you here my prayer? When you take that first step, into the unknown, you know that He won't let you go. So what're you waiting for, what do you have to lose? Your insecurity… _I stopped thinking and listened now. I could here people speaking.

"Will she live," Neytiri worried. I could almost imagine Jake putting his hand on her shoulder and heard him say, "Your mother will do everything in her power to save the kid. Liz is a strong girl, she'll make it." Jake soothed his mate. I hung on the last three words '_she'll make it_' and clung to life.

"But what does this mean for the two strangers? She can't watch them while she's healing or unconscious and they cannot be trusted yet. And what now for the one who caused all of this, Sam, what shall happen to him? And Frodo, what do we do with him?" I heard Eliza fret and rolled my eyes. All three gasped and I heard Eliza mutter "Oh shut up" directed at me. I knew they saw me. I opened an eye hesitantly, not knowing what would happen. As soon as I detected no danger, I opened the other one.

Eliza embraced me tightly and whispered, "Don't do that to me again Liz," and I felt a tear roll down her cheek and onto mine. "Gladly," I breathed. She and I looked in each other's piercing golden eyes and she knew I would be fine for now.

Friends watched from afar. True friends were the first to hug you when you woke up.

I liked knowing I had a true friend. The moment of friendship was broken by a skirmish going on outside.

Skirmishes could mean nothing good.

**Do you want to find out what the skirmish is about? If you have the answer (or THINK you have the answer) tell me in a review and you can have your own character in my next update of the story and beyond! It is quite simple! All you have to do is press the 'review' button down there and tell me what you think the skirmish is about! And I don't care how stupid the answer is (so long if it's stupid AND funny) just GUESS! Ha! Oh and guess what- I MADE MORE LUCKY MUFFINS! I also have another thing to say. I will say it right here!  
I would like to thank Mr. Treharn for being an awesome 4****th**** grade teacher! I saw him at my little brother and sister's open house, told him about this story and he was like 'And you know who made all of that possible? I did! Can I be mentioned in one of your stories?' and I said 'YES! I shall mention you in my next update!' and he said 'Gee, thanks Liz! You were always my favorite student' then he hugged me. I walked away and went to eat Chinese food! Ha ha ha, international food is good…**

**So yeah, review and possibly PM me! I shall give you a lucky muffin! Oh, no I won't. Suckas! Sorry, love you guys!**


	5. Skirmishes are not good

**What is up my readers? THE SKY IS UP! Oh, never mind.  
Anyway, thank you IronSpockMaster for your review! I am forever grateful! Have a Lucky Muffin!  
Moving on, I love my character's last quote in the last chapter – **_**Skirmishes can mean nothing good. **_**That's actually a quote from my best imaginary friend, Superchick. I was speaking to her telepathically and all of a sudden, these two guys started fighting outside of my house. I really don't know why, but even though my window was open, I was listening to music so I heard almost nothing. But I thought to Superchick, **_**There's a skirmish going on outside. **_**And she thought back, **_**So I see. Skirmishes can mean nothing good. **_**And I shut my window and shoved my brother off the computer, and typed it down! See, I can recycle! Words that is. So here it is the fifth part to my story!**

**Me: Tucker from Youth Group will say the disclaimer!**

**Tucker: But me, Drew, Will, Taylor, Charlie, Britney, and Hannah are playing Signs and I have the ball! **

**Charlie: Aha! So it IS you who has it! You're out!**

**Tucker: Fine, I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Me: I knew you would.**

**Tucker: (**_**Uses really strange voice**_**) WUMCSkilletFan does not own anything that doesn't belong to her! (**_**Uses normal voice**_**) What kind of a disclaimer is that?**

**Me: Just go ask Taylor if he thinks he can beat me at dodgeball. (Gets whacked with a dodgeball in the back of the head) Taylor! You're dead! Oh, hey, before you witness this bloody battle of boy vs. girl dodgeball, maybe you should read the story. Taylor, everyone knows that the girls are WAY better than you!**

Liz's POV

I staggered outside with Eliza's help. There was Sam with his sword out, protecting Frodo who was cowering against the trunk of a tree.

You had to admit, Sam had a fierce spirit.

But going up against some of our strongest warriors with bows the sizes of swords was just insane.

Then again, this was Sam's best friend; he would fight and die for him.

I sucked in a deep breath and screeched, "_Stop!_"

Everyone turned their heads to look at me, and I rolled my eyes to see that Frodo looked in disbelief and wonder at me. Ugh, why is he so into me?

"There is no reason for this fight," I told them.

"This _thing _almost killed you, and you don't think he should be punished?" One of our warriors, Rajat, looked with bewilderment at me.

Sam growled. I stepped in between the hobbit and my clanmates. "On accident, he had no idea that I was a threat to Frodo because he had just woken up. And I'm not dead, Rajat, shouldn't that count for something?" I looked sternly at him.

Rajat snorted and rolled his eyes. But even though everyone was displeased with my answer, they backed off.

Nodding to them, I turned to look at Sam.

"I'm so sorry Liz," He told me. I held up a hand cheerfully.

"As I just said, I'm not dead! I'm going to live and watch over you two until we can get you back to where you belong." I told him.

His brow furrowed. "But I almost killed-"

My firm stare cut him off.

"Keyword- almost. Almost wasn't did and death was actually life. Now, you can either lower you sword and we can get back to life or you can beat yourself up over it, your choice." I told him.

He lowered his sword and took a deep breath, releasing it with a relieved sigh.

I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled to show my satisfaction.

"What about Mr. Frodo? Is he in trouble?" Sam got defensive when he talked of his friend, I'd have to remember that.

"Uh, no," I was confused, "Why? Should he be?" I raised an eyebrow.

Frodo looked up and spoke for the first time.

"It was my fault that you were almost murdered Liz! I should be dead now!" He wailed.

Wow, pessimistic much?

"Okay, one: no it wasn't, two: no you shouldn't, and three: must I go over the whole 'almost wasn't did' thing again? I'm not dead, you did nothing to cause it, and the only reason Sam did was because-"

"Because I snarled at you, which woke him up, and he got protective of me, and almost killed you! Face it, if I didn't have this ring, not only could we be at home now, you would be perfectly fine!" Frodo cut me off disdainfully.

Okay, now I was intrigued.

"And how could an innocent golden ring cause all of this?" If I played my cards right, I might be able to get these two to talk.

But I was honestly curious.

Why would a stupid piece of jewelry make one tiny little man so depressed? I mean, when I was human, I hated jewelry as much as the next tomboy, but never enough to make me depressed!

**Hm, how's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry the chapter was short, but I'm trying to figure out what I want to happen when Sam and Frodo tell my character about the Ring. If YOU (yes I'm talking to you) have a preference, please don't hesitate to PM me!  
Also, do not hesitate to search for my friend, **_**RiverOtter1**_** who has some amazing stories and is a really great person to talk to! Check her out! **

**Please review! If you review I'll be your best friend! Or if you don't like me, I'll stay as far away from you as possible! :) **


	6. Conversations, Love Interests, and IPods

**Hiya there! My name is- Luke, I am your father- Welcome back to the Dr. Phil show- Deadliest Catch begins it's next season in two days- Licking a stamp causes one-tenth of a calorie to be consumed.  
Ugh! There's never anything on TV! Oh, hey, maybe I should begin.**

**Um, in this chapter we sort of delve deeper into the history of the Ring and Liz introduces the hobbits to IPods and modern music. Ha! Ha! Stupid hobbits and your poetry, everyone knows Skillet and Superchick and TobyMac are WAY better than ballads! **

**Me: IronSpockMaster will say the disclaimer since she is in this story starting in this chapter.**

**IronSpockMaster: WUMCSkilletFan owns NOTHING!**

**Me: Well, actually I do own some more Lucky Muffins.**

**IronSpockMaster: Oh, can I have one?**

**Me: Yeah sure, go ahead!**

**Both: Ha! Ha! We have MUFFINS!**

**Me: Okay, and so begins another chapter of this story!**

Liz's POV

I settled down in the grass and gestured for the two to start talking. Something told me what they had to say was more important than I could have imagined.

Why I thought this, I didn't know.

It was Frodo that began.

"My uncle, Bilbo, was throwing his one hundred and eleventh birthday party when I first found out about the Ring."

Wow, one hundred and eleven. That fact in itself is kind of odd.

"Bilbo left it to me, except at the time, I had no idea what it meant. Gandalf, a family friend, told me to keep it secret and safe. I did, and when he came back that month he told me what the Ring was."

A ring.

"This ring was forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom."

Mount Doom? Dark Lord? Wow, where these guys come from, I hope I never have to go.

"And only there can it be destroyed." Frodo ended in a flourish.

Oh, because that was helpful.

"I still don't understand why you need to destroy it and why you are so opposed to it," I hinted.

This time it was Sam who spoke.

"That Ring holds all the hate you could ever imagine in the world!"

Oh, that explains a lot.

Sam took a deep breath and started his parable.

"There were once twenty rings. Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

Well, that was an optimistic beginning.

"This is that One Ring. It wants to be found, and that's what we're struggling against. Or 'were' is a better word; I don't think they could find us here.

"We need to destroy the Ring because if we don't, Sauron will take over all of Middle Earth and we will all either die or become his servants.

"We had to form a fellowship to destroy the Ring in Rivendell, the elf's land. There were nine of us. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Mr. Frodo, and I. A balrog killed Gandalf in the Mines of Moria, and orcs killed Boromir. Orcs also took Merry and Pippin, we never found out what happened to them. Mr. Frodo and I went off to destroy the Ring alone.

"Mr. Frodo has taken a beating from the Ring," Sam whispered too quietly for Frodo to hear, "He never sleeps, eats, or drinks. All he ever does is worship that stupid Ring. Even now, it's almost killed him."

I looked at Frodo's face.

His eyes were partially closed with exhaustion, he looked extremely thin, and his face was sunken like that of a corpse. But something stood out to me-

The fact that he was whispering and stroking the Ring.

"My precious," He murmured.

Such a mentally ill short man.

Frodo's POV

I could feel sleep try to penetrate the time I had with my precious Ring.

I hated it, and loved it.

It called my name and spoke to me; I couldn't put it down or stop thinking about it.

But at the same time, I wanted it gone and destroyed.

I would not and could not sleep. I hadn't slept for quite a while because of the Ring. Nor had I eaten or had anything to drink for a while, at least not voluntarily. Sam always made me eat, but I never did, always hiding it in my cloak to keep from eating.

The only thing I ever needed to survive was the Ring.

No! What was I thinking? I hated this Ring and wanted it gone! Why was it the only thing I ever needed to survive!

My need for it even blocked out my love for Liz.

Maybe because she didn't return my feelings.

That got my mind off of the Ring, so I decided to delve into it.

It was love at first sight, at least for me. And when she helped me onto the hammock, I thought she felt the same way.

Or maybe she was just compassionate.

Both answers were quite possible.

I tried to listen to the conversation going on between Liz and Sam.

"… I see what you mean, he looks horrible. Why doesn't he just take the ring off of his neck?"

"It won't work to ease the pains he's having."

"Well, why don't you just do this- build a fire, put the ring under a ton of rocks, and it should melt. Simple, it's how metamorphic rocks are made."

"What?"

Liz sighed.

"Never mind, its science."

"Um, alright. But, I doubt that will work, the Ring was forged in Mount Doom and only there can it be destroyed."

"Well, that's stupid!"

"I never said it wasn't."

Liz huffed.

All of the sudden, a pair of the creatures came up to Liz.

I leaned in to hear what they were saying, but unfortunately it was in their language so I couldn't understand it.

Liz's POV

Sam and I were deep in conversation when Eliza and Sevin **(Sevin is IronSpockMaster's character. In the Na'vi language, Sevin means 'pretty'.) **One of my good friends walked up to me.

Let me take a moment to tell you about Sevin. She was suspicious of me when I first came here, but after she and I got to know each other better, we became great friends. She is indecisive and likes to laugh; she also has a good heart. She was born and raised as part of the Na'vi. She, Eliza, and I are almost always together.

I hopped up to greet them.

"Liz," Sevin spoke before I could say hello.

"I believe we should get the strangers some food then send them off to sleep." She advised me.

I nodded, realizing that the hobbits hadn't eaten yet.

"Sam, Frodo, you two need to eat, come on," I gestured for them to come.

Sam jumped up, obviously hungry. Frodo on the other hand, stayed where he was, still stroking that idiotic Ring.

It's an inanimate object kid, get over it!

"Frodo," I called.

No change.

"Hey!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He snarled again as my hand obscured his sight of the Ring.

I was going to attack this guy.

"Frodo, get up off the ground or I will take the Ring away from you!" I shouted to him.

That was a bad idea.

Frodo screamed with wordless fury and launched himself at me.

How he managed to get on top of me, I will never know, but he did. He unsheathed his sword and pressed it against the still fresh slit in my throat from an hour ago. Blood rushed from the scar and I found myself filling with a murderous fury.

Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him.

It was necessary to chant the three words to myself over and over again just to keep from taking out my dagger.

I did not however, find any problem with growling.

"Get off of me," were my words of choice.

It was then that Eliza and Sevin came to their senses.

Sevin had taken out her bow and was pointing it at Frodo while Eliza held Sam back.

"Get off of her," Sevin commanded him angrily.

"She was about to take the Ring from me," Frodo snapped at her.

"Liz," Sevin spoke in our language so that Frodo couldn't understand her, "Shove him off of you."

I took a deep breath and pushed.

Frodo slid off of me and landed awkwardly. As he tried to right himself, I grabbed my bow and aimed it at him.

As he looked up, I glared malevolently at him.

"What was _that? _Why did you try to kill me! This time it was knowingly!" I shouted at him.

His eyes widened.

"Liz, I'm so sorry-" I cut him off.

"I do not want to hear it! Just go eat, and get some sleep. I guess I have to make another trip to the Healer," I added to Sevin and Eliza.

Sevin and Eliza nodded.

Eliza spoke up.

"Do you want me to take them to get some food for you?" She asked helpfully.

Before I could nod, Rajat ran over to our circle.

"What happened," He snarled at Sam and Frodo and darted to my side.

"Are you alright Liz," He asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine Rajat, thanks," I said back and dipped my head in thanks for his concern.

Eliza coughed behind me.

I looked up at her and she pointed to Frodo.

He was seething.

I wanted to throw something at him! Why was he mad this time?

"Um, Rajat, why don't you help Sevin get the strangers some food while I escort Liz to Neytiri's mother," Eliza suggested.

Rajat looked back at me and I saw an unknown emotion in his eyes, but he went with Sevin willingly.

When the four of them were gone, Eliza smacked the back of my head.

"Are you positively _blind? _Can you not see how much Rajat likes you?" She was freaked out.

I was confused.

"Rajat likes me?" I was stunned.

Eliza threw her hands up in exaggeration.

"Yes Rajat likes you! You need some help Liz," She shook her head in displeasure.

I rolled my eyes.

"I need some Skillet." I told her.

She was still shaking her head as we ventured up the tree to where we kept our IPods.

We reached our sleeping places, which Eliza and I had built out of large, sturdy leaves and fallen branches.

She and I felt it mandatory to be different.

I grabbed my jet black IPod, which I could never part from.

Flipping through songs on the dark piece of technology, I found the song I was looking for.

Invincible by Skillet. **(Yes, I LOVE Skillet! This is one of my favorite songs by them! They rock! Ha! Ha! SKILLET ROCKS! Ahem, sorry, back to the story.)**

"You know you just can't kill a man when he's dead," I sang.

"Invincible, good choice, I'm going with Hey Hey by Superchick." **(Superchick! YEAH! She rocks too! This is one of mine and my imaginary best friend Superchick's favorite songs by her! Woo hoo!) **

"Don't you always choose Superchick songs," I laughed.

"No," She replied innocently, smiling along with me.

"Now back to Rajat. How can you not see how much he likes you Liz?"

I rolled my eyes; Eliza would pry until I gave her a straight answer.

"I don't know," I told her.

But the truth was…

**Oh! Cliffhanger! If you review, you will know what Liz really thinks of Rajat! But, if you don't, we will never know… Actually, yes we will. I love writing this story!  
Sorry the chapter was so long; I wanted to make up for last chapter's shortness. :)  
I hoped everyone liked Sevin/IronSpockMaster because she is staying pretty much FROM NOW ON! Mwuahahahahaha!  
I need feedback on which hobbit's POV I should start the next chapter off with! Please tell me in a review or PM!  
Oh yes, if you can guess my three favorite Lord of The Rings characters, you can be in the next chapter! Just tell me who you think they are and what you would like your character to do and be called! Good luck to you all! (There are hints on my profile and in another story of mine… HINTY HINTY!) **


End file.
